Por Você
by Palas Lis
Summary: Seiya terá que tomar uma decisão que além de mudar sua vida, ainda vai interferir na vida de Saori e Shina. ‹‹Presente para Letícia›› ‹‹FANFIC CONCLUÍDA››
1. Início

_Bem, essa fanfic é um presente para você, Letícia... Desculpe-me, amiga, acho que não era exatamente algo assim que você queria, mas foi a única coisa que consegui escrever. Espero que mesmo assim goste e vou tentar escrever algo mais agradável da próxima vez, ok? Beijos, gosto muito de você._

_

* * *

_

_**Por você**_

_By Palas Lis_

_For Letícia_

-

_**Início**_

O dia amanhecera mais uma vez, e o Sol parecia brilhar mais radiante do que nunca. Um jovem guerreiro abriu os olhos lentamente ao sentir a incômoda luz passar pelas frestas da janela de madeira e entrar no quarto, o despertando do sono afável que estava tendo. O rapaz levou a mão ao rosto, esperando os olhos se acostumarem com a claridade. Levantou um pouco a cabeça do travesseiro e olhou pela janela, vendo pela pequena fissura o sol escaldante do verão grego e suspirou desanimado.

– Já clareou... – ele murmurou, voltando a pousar a cabeça em seu travesseiro confortável, colocando o braço na testa e fechando os olhos, esperando criar coragem a sair daquela cama, mas sua vontade era passar o dia todo deitado, não tinha ânimo para fazer absolutamente nada.

– Não vai levantar, Seiya? – ele nem se mexeu quando escutou a porta ser aberta de um vez e a voz feminina o chamar. – Está ficando tarde para você estar deitado.

– Não quero levantar, Marin – ele resmungou olhando para a porta e vendo a mestra com a mão na cintura, parecendo brava por ele ainda estar deitado depois que o Sol nascera. – Deixe-me em paz.

– Seiya... – Marin entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, caminhando até a cama do pupilo e sentando-se ao lado dele. Ela o fitou por alguns segundos cuidadosamente. O rapaz estava de causar pena em qualquer um. Sua pele morena, estava em uma tonalidade mais clara por ficar somente naquele cubículo. – Não quero que você fique deitado o dia todo!

– Marin...

– Não me interrompa quando eu estiver falando – ela falou severamente, suavizando a expressão somente ao ouvir Seiya bufar e tirar o braço da testa para olhá-la, mostrando por fim, os olhos castanhos que há dias estavam sem vida. – Vamos, Seiya, não vale a pena ficar deprimido desse jeito.

– Como não, Marin! – ele quase gritou, levantando-se e ficando sentando frente à mestra. – Como você quer que eu não fique triste!

– Seiya...

– Esqueça, Marin, esqueça – ele falou, saindo da cama e caminhando para o banheiro, mas antes de entrar, parou por um instante e fitou o rosto da mulher. Ela não entenderia seus sentimentos. Então resolveu mudar de assunto. – Onde Seika está?

– Foi dar uma volta com Shina – ela respondeu.

Seiya acenou, entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, querendo apenas tomar um bom banho, o que fez Marin balançar a cabeça negativamente. Fazia dias que o moço estava dessa mesma rotina. Acordava, tomava banho, comia – quando fazia isso – e voltava a deitar depois. E isso já estava começando a preocupar Seika e Marin. Se continuasse daquela maneira certamente ficaria doente.

– Seiya? – Marin levantou da cama, e bateu levemente na porta, falando antes mesmo de esperar por uma resposta dele: – Seika e eu queremos conversar com você, tudo bem?

Ela ouviu um som que pareceu um _'sim' _distorcido, que saiu dos lábios do cavaleiro quase como um rosnado. Não queria conversar com ninguém, mas elas duas eram tão insistentes que não havia como fugir. Ela sorriu e saiu do quarto, deixando-o sozinho e caminhando até os seus cômodos, pensando em como contaria para ele uma coisa tão desagradável como a que estava prestes a contar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Seiya andou em direção ao Coliseu com as mãos nos bolsos na calça jeans que vestia. Olhando para o chão, ele chutava algumas pedrinhas que estavam em seu caminho, querendo assim, ocupar os pensamentos, e talvez _brincar_ com as pedras poderia ajudá-lo a manter a mente vazia.

– _Ela_ vai casar... – aquela frase que não parava de ecoar em sua mente há dias, foi dita com pesar pelo rapaz, sentindo o coração apertar no peito. – Saori vai casar...

Havia se passado exato dois anos desde que todas as terríveis batalhas tiveram fim. Tudo acabara com a vitória sofrida sobre Apolo. Foi uma luta que durou longos dias, mas em que os santos guerreiros de Athena saíram triunfantes. Quando voltaram para o santuário grego, ele reencontrou Seika, que foi localizada por Marin, na data que estavam lutando com Hades no mundo subterrâneo. Nessa época não queria mais nada. O planeta Terra estava livre de deuses malignos e estava com sua irmã mais velha. Seiya então deixou os amigos e Athena para morar no Japão com Seika.

– Eu nunca devia tê-la deixado... – murmurou, chutando outra pedra, passando pela entrada do Coliseu, e avistando os amigos que não via há alguns dias.

Estava tão feliz na época que não se importou de abandonar tudo para ficar no Japão. Era como se pudesse voltar a sua infância. Estava sempre na companhia de Seika e Minu, como era quando criança, até que recebeu uma ligação de Grécia, onde Shun estava avisando que era para ele ir para Atenas, pois Saori estava prestes a se casar e ele precisava ir para a festa de noivado.

– Maldição! – Seiya quase gritou, chutando uma pedra maior e vendo-a colidir com uma árvore, lembrando que até mesmo Shun estava feliz com a novidade.

Foi a pior notícia que poderia receber. Naquele momento finalmente percebeu o quanto gostava da garota de olhos verdes e do quanto a queria perto de si. Seiya pegou o primeiro avião para a Grécia junto com Seika., pois sabia que apesar de estar parecendo um pesadelo, era real. Saori estava muito contente na festa de noivado no santuário e Julian Solo estava exultante. Solo sempre fora apaixonado pela jovem deusa da justiça e quase não conseguia se conter de tamanha alegria.

– Resolveu sair de casa, Seiya?

Seiya levantou os olhos e pôde ver Ikki com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Bravo, o rapaz moreno estreitou os olhos para o cavaleiro de Fênix, ignorando-o.– Seiya continuou a andar e sentou-se ao lado de Shun na arquibancada, emburrado. Não adiantava xingá-lo, sabia que todas as piadas sem graça de Ikki tinham um fundo de verdade.

– Bom dia, Seiya – Shun cumprimentou educadamente.

– Bom dia – o amigo deu uma resposta desanimada.

– Você ainda está triste, Seiya? – Hyoga perguntou, aproximando-se dele.

– E quem disse que eu estou triste?

– Eu acho que essa sua cara de defunto já nos diz tudo – Hyoga sorriu ao vê-lo fungar. – É por causa da Saori, não é?

Seiya não disse nada, desviou os olhos de Hyoga e olhou para o céu límpido de Atenas, passando a mão pelo cabelo desalinhado. Sua vontade era gritar com todas as forças que seus pulmões possuíam que a amava e queria ficar com ela, mas se resignou a ficar calado. O que adiantava gritar que a amava, se ela não gostava dele e ainda estava prestes a se casar com outro?

– O que você queria, Seiya? – Shiryu falou, sentado ao lado de Shun, que olhava para o centro do Coliseu onde Ikki treinava sozinho. – Que ela fosse celibatária?

– Não! Eu queria que ela se casasse! – Seiya falou, desabafando todo o sentimento que estava guardando somente para ele e que estava começando a sufocá-lo. – Mas comigo e não com o Julian!

– Seiya, você foi embora e a deixou sozinha aqui no santuário...

– E na primeira oportunidade que ela tem aceita se casar com o Julian!

– Mas Seiya...

– Deixe para lá – ele falou se levantando e caminhando até Ikki, disposto a treinar com o cavaleiro de Fênix.

– Seiya... – Shun se levantou, querendo a ir até o amigo, mas Hyoga colocou a mão no ombro dele, fazendo o rapaz de olhos verdes olhar para ele.

– Seiya precisa apenas se distrair, Shun – Hyoga falou, vendo Shun olhar para Seiya preocupado. – Ainda tem tempo para ele conversar com Saori e os dois se acertarem. – Hyoga viu Shun suspirar. – O casamento ainda é amanhã.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda acenou com a cabeça e voltou a se sentar, conversando com Shiryu. Seiya andou até Ikki, iniciando uma luta com ele. Lutar era uma forma de ocupar a mente com alguma coisa além de Saori. Era uma forma, ainda que subjetiva, de lembrar de quando lutava por ela e para ela...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Seiya entrou na pequena casa que agora era dividida por ele, Marin e Seika. Seu corpo estava machucado, com a calça jeans ralada e suja, a camiseta vermelha era a única peça de roupa que se salvava, pois estava em melhor estado, apesar do corte que tinha no ombro. Seiya esfregou o braço esquerdo, doía da queda que tivera na luta com Ikki. Treinara com o cavaleiro de Fênix a tarde toda e sua mente estava tão dispersa que fora acertado várias vezes.

– Que bom que chegou, Seiya – ele olhou para o pequeno sofá e viu a irmã mais velha sentada. Seika arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver o irmão fechar a porta trás de si e reparou no estado que ele estava. – O que aconteceu com você?

– Estava treinando com o Ikki – ele deu um meio sorriso, aproximando-se do sofá e se sentando ao lado da irmã, enquanto deitava as costas no encosto do móvel. Sentia uma dor muito forte, que até o fazia franzir o cenho e fechar os olhos, querendo relaxar o corpo.

– Então você estava muito fora de forma para estar nesse estado, não? – Seika disse, divertida, rindo quando o irmão sorriu.

– Digamos que eu... – ele falou, alisando o braço que estava machucado e abriu os olhos, vendo a irmã ainda rindo. – Deixei o Ikki me bater.

– Sim, claro – Seika falou irônica, levando a mão à boca e rindo. Era bom saber que o irmão apesar de tudo o que estava acontecendo, ainda tinha senso de humor.

– Vou tomar banho e comer alguma coisa – ele se levantou e alisou o estômago que estava vazio, não tinha nem tomado café da manhã naquele dia. – Estou com fome.

– Seiya – Marin chamou com uma expressão muito séria por baixo da máscara de amazona que usava, enquanto entrava na sala, fazendo Seiya olhar para ela. – Precisamos conversar.

– Podemos fazer isso depois que eu tomar banho e comer – Seiya falou, voltando a andar em direção ao quarto que estava dormindo na casa de sua antiga mestra.

– Não, Seiya, não podemos não.

Seiya parou e virou o rosto para Marin ao ouvir o tom sério que ela usou. Olhou para Seika e a viu parar de rir. Marin não costumava ser tão firme quando não estavam treinando. Devia estar acontecendo alguma coisa, mas o que seria?

– Aconteceu algo? – ele perguntou, aflito. – Saori está bem?

– Ela está ótima e muito feliz com o _noivo_ – Marin falou, fazendo Seiya desviar os olhos dela ao ouvir a última palavra, tristemente.

– Então me diga o que está acontecendo? – ele tornou a perguntar, ainda sem olhar para ela, apertando a mão em punho.

– Shina terá que se suicidar – Marin foi direta, fazendo Seiya olhar para ela rapidamente com os olhos arregalados, não conseguindo esconder a surpresa. – Ela vai se matar... – Marin tomou fôlego para falar. – Ela vai se matar... Por você.

* * *

**_N.A – Olá... Bem, minha amiga Letícia me fez um desafio de escrever algo que tenha a Shina. Apesar dela não ser um dos meus personagens favoritos, não ia recusar um desafiou. _**

_**Essa história era um oneshot, mas dividi em três partes e logo estarei publicando as outras. Espero que gostem e digam o que acharam, certo? **_

_**Agradeço a Priscila Gilmore que gentilmente revisou a fanfic para mim. Muito obrigada, amiguinha! **_

_**Beijinhos,**_

_**Lis**_


	2. Meio

_**Meio**_

-

Seiya sentiu o corpo mole, abalado com a notícia trágica que acabara de receber e sentou-se no sofá. Não sentia nada, além de amizade pela amazona, porém ficou profundamente triste com o que acabara de ouvir. Marin só podia estar brincando. Shina teria que se matar por ele? A amazona sempre estava disposta a sacrificar sua vida pelo cavaleiro de Pégasus e nunca ocultou seu amor por ele, mas por que teria que tirar a própria vida?

– Não consigo entender... – Seiya sibilou, alternando em olhar para Marin e Seika, desordenado.

– Como você sabe, as amazonas tem que permanecer com o rosto coberto por uma máscara para esconder sua feminilidade – Marin começou a explicar, andando até a janela aberta da sala e olhando para o céu estrelado, seguida pelo olhar assustado de Seiya. – Caso algum homem veja o rosto de uma amazona, ela tem apenas duas alternativas: amá-lo ou matá-lo.

– Sim, essa parte eu sei – Seiya falou, tentando entender onde ela queria chegar com tudo aquilo. – Shina já me disse isso uma vez, mas... – ele gesticulou nervoso. – Mas o que isso tem a ver com Shina se matar?

– Seiya... – Marin virou-se para ele. – Ela te ama, você sabe muito bem disso.

– Sim, mas...

– Ela não vai querer matá-lo – Marin falou, levantando a mão num tom de suplício para que ele se calasse, e para que ela pudesse continuar. – E Shina também sabe que nunca vai ter o seu amor correspondido.

– Saori pode ser ingênua demais e não ter percebido, mas... – Seika viu nos olhos de Seiya um ponto de interrogação. Ele não estava entendendo nada e resolveu esclarecer as coisas. – Shina já percebeu há muito tempo que você está apaixonado pela mulher Athena.

– Shina não pode amá-lo, já que você não gosta dela e não teria coragem para matá-lo – Marin falou. – A única saída que lhe restou foi o suicídio.

– E quando será isso? – Seiya falou, ainda perplexo com a notícia.

– Amanhã à noite – Seika respondeu, abaixando a cabeça num ato triste. Nem Marin nem ela poderiam fazer nada para impedi-la. – Provavelmente na hora do casamento de Saori.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Seiya estava sentado entre as ruínas de um antigo templo grego. Cabisbaixo, ele pensava em tudo o que acontecera nos últimos dias de sua vida. Certamente que preferia lutar com todo o Olímpio grego a estar nesse impasse. _"Quando foi que perdi o controle das coisas dessa maneira?"_ Não sabia o que fazer ou como agir. Saori estava para se casar e Shina para se matar. A mulher que amava em poucos minutos estaria em núpcias com outro homem e a mulher que o amava estava para se lançar de um precipício.

– Tenho que fazer alguma coisa – ele falou, levantando-se decidido. Já sabia o que faria. Não tinha mais dúvidas. Uma vida estava em jogo e ele não poderia ficar de braços cruzados. – Tenho que salvar... Shina.

Ele nunca teve Saori e sabia que nunca a teria. Ela gostava de outro e teria uma vida inteira de felicidades pela frente ao lado daquele que escolhera para ser o seu marido. Mas, e Shina? A amazona não tinha a mesma sorte. Sua única saída era a morte. Afinal, Seiya não estaria perdendo nada... Saori não era sua e jamais seria, se escolhesse Shina, pelo menos teria o amor de uma mulher para si.

– Não posso deixar que ela se mate – Seiya falou, caminhando passos largos na direção do lugar onde seria o túmulo da amazona de Cobra. – Eu tenho que chegar até ela antes que seja tarde demais.

– Seiya...

Ele parou bruscamente ao ouvir a voz doce tão conhecida o chamar. Virou-se e pôde ver a sombra de uma mulher a poucos metros dele, oculta pela escuridão do lugar. Ele a viu se aproximar lentamente e sentiu o coração pulsar mais rápido no peito. Seiya sentiu o cosmo dela o acalmar, o envolvendo carinhosamente. Desde o noivado, ele não a via, e Saori estava parecendo bem menos feliz do que naquele dia. Ela estava parecendo muito deprimida.

– Saori... – ele falou num suspiro.

Seiya não soube o que fazer ao vê-la parar a sua frente, enxergando-a somente pelas luzes dos templos zodiacais que estavam em festa devido ao casamento de Athena, e assim clareava um pouco o lugar onde estavam. Saori estava com um vestido de noiva branquíssimo. Os longos cabelos estavam presos em um coque com uma tiara dourada. Estava muito bela e Seiya não conseguia desviar os olhos da moça.

– O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou, sentindo sua voz sair em um tom rouco e muito baixo, temendo que a qualquer momento pudesse perder a cabeça e beijá-la. – Não devia estar em seu casamento?

Saori não disse nada, apenas correu na direção dele e passou os braços delicados que estavam cobertos por uma luva em volta da cintura do cavaleiro, escondendo o rosto em seu tórax. Ele arregalou os olhos com a atitude imprevista dela e inconscientemente apertou o pequeno corpo dela nos seus braços fortes.

– Seiya... – ela falou, sem afastar o rosto do peito dele, abraçando-o com mais força, e manchando a camisa dele com as lágrimas pesadas que caíam de seus olhos verdes. – Por que você me deixou?

– Eu... – Seiya tentou responder, mas sua voz quase não saiu. Sentiu uma imensa tristeza o invadir pela pergunta dela, e como resposta, acariciou as suas costas suavemente. – Fiquei tão feliz em ter encontrado minha irmã que esqueci de tudo – ele falou apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela. – Sinto muito, Saori.

– Eu não devia estar aqui, mas queria que soubessem que eu... – ela segurou a camisa dele entre os dedos, tentando se acalmar. – Eu te amo...

Ele se afastou dela e encarou os seus olhos vermelhos de choro, completamente boquiaberto com a declaração da noiva de Julian. Essas palavras que tanto esperara para ouvir estavam saindo da boca dela e Seiya não sabia o que fazer.

– Eu sempre te amei, Seiya – ela falou, levanto a mão ao peito. – Senti tanto a sua falta quando foi para o Japão – ela soluçou. – Queria tanto ter dito isso antes... Quem sabe você não teria ido embora.

– Saori...

– Quando Julian me pediu em casamento, eu não queria aceitar, mas... – ela parou para respirar fundo e continuou a falar. – Mas não sabia de você, nem se você ainda se lembrava de mim.

– Eu nunca me esqueci de você, Saori – ele falou.

– Eu não poderia subir naquele altar sem antes dizer tudo que sinto por você – ela continuou, sentindo o rosto novamente molhado por lágrimas, e o abraçou outra vez. – Seiya, se você disser que sente o mesmo por mim, eu largo tudo e fico com você.

Seiya apertou o corpo dela entre os braços. O que ia fazer? Saori estava dizendo que o amava e que deixaria de se casar para ficar com ele. Ele abriu a boca para dizer que a amava também e que queria ficar com ela para sempre, mas lembrou-se de Shina. Se escolhesse ficar com Saori, Shina teria que se matar, mas se decidisse salvar a amazona, perderia Saori... Para sempre.

Ele sentiu o coração apertado dentro do peito e lágrimas se formaram no canto dos olhos do cavaleiro de bronze. Três vidas estavam em jogo em sua decisão. Além de mudar sua vida, ainda ia alterar o destino das duas moças também. Qual deveria escolher? Escolher sua felicidade e a de Saori, dizendo que a ama mais do que sua própria vida, ou desistir dela, deixando Saori se casar com Julian e salvar a vida de Shina? Era a decisão de sua vida e tudo estava em jogo nela

– Saori eu...

-

-

* * *

**_N.A – Oie! Finalmente estou atualizando essa fanfic! Desculpem-me à demora, não foi voluntariamente... Bem, como eu já tinha dito antes, a fic foi dividida em três partes e essa é a segunda, o próximo capítulo já seja o fim._**

_**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... Mas, e aí? Com quem Seiya vai ficar? Saori X Shina... Será que alguém vai acertar? **_

**_Muito obrigada aos reviews do capítulo passado. Agradeço de coração a Priscila Gilmore, Letícia Autran, Mila Sparrow, Megumi e Morgana the Witch. Vocês fazem uma garota muito feliz quando deixam um recadinho para ela, sabiam?_**

_**Ah! Quero deixar beijos especiais para minha grande amiga Priscila Gilmore que revisou o capítulo para mim. Beijos, Pri!**_

_**Até o próximo capítulo...**_

_**Beijos,  
**__**Lis**_


	3. Fim

_**Por Você**_

_By Palas Lis_

_For Letícia_

-

-

* * *

_**Música – **"Lullaby", __Michiko Horie.  
__Essa canção é tema do capítulo 30 de Saint Seiya, "O Cosmo Flamejante do Amor", quando Saori está preste a beijar Seiya._

* * *

-

-

_**Fim**_

-

– _As estrelas estão... Bonitas..._

_Ele ouviu a voz de Saori, enquanto ainda olhava para frente, tentando encontrar uma saída para o sufoco que se encontrava. Olhou para Shina ao seu lado direito e para o cavaleiro Jamian ao seu lado esquerdo, e voltou os olhos à garota que estava há pouco desfalecida em seus braços e agora olhava para o céu._

– _Saori, você acordou._

– _Ah... Seiya, onde estamos? – ela perguntou, levantando a cabeça e olhando para o cavaleiro de Pégasus. _

– _Você não devia ter acordado agora, infelizmente você acordou no pior momento – Seiya falou, olhando para Shina, que estava para atacá-lo a qualquer momento, e voltou os olhos para a jovem em seus braços, preocupado com a segurança dela. _

– _Eu devo estar muito pesada – ela falou apreensiva._

– _Mas eu sou um cavaleiro._

– _Sim... – ela concordou se perdendo nos olhos escuros de Seiya. – Tem razão._

_Seiya olhou para os dois novamente, que estavam brigando. Shina queria lutar com Seiya e Jamian queria levar a jovem deusa embora. Não poderia deixar que nada acontecesse com Saori, ela ainda tinha a missão de proteger o mundo. Só teria uma única saída... Mas será que ela ia aceitar?_

– _Saori, você se importa de arriscarmos nossas vidas no tudo ou nada? – Seiya perguntou ternamente, olhando para os olhos cândidos da moça. Era o único meio de tentar salvá-la. _

– _Seiya, confio em você – ela respondeu, depois de sorrir para ele, passando confiança ao sentir a insegurança do cavaleiro._

_Shina ao ver a cena, fechou a mão em punho, tremendo de raiva e ciúmes e gritou, dando um passo para frente, perdendo o pouco que restava de sua paciência e querendo atacar o casal. Por que ele tinha que gostar **dela**? _

– _Não se aproxime Shina, fique aí! – Seiya falou ao perceber a intenção dela e virou-se para Saori, segurando-a mais firme pela cintura, a trazendo para mais perto de si. – Saori, segure-se bem em mim, vai dar tudo certo._

_Saori acenou com a cabeça e passou o braço pelo ombro do cavaleiro, deitando o rosto no tórax dele e fechando os olhos. Seiya deu alguns passos para frente, sob olhares atentos de Shina e Jamian. Chegando ao limite do chão com o abismo, Seiya se jogou dele, abraçado a Saori, sentindo-a encolher-se em seus braços, e por isso a segurou com toda sua força, pois não queria que a garota se machucasse._

Seiya abriu os olhos, e percebeu que ainda estava apertando Saori entre os braços, relembrando a cena daquela noite de lua cheia. Nem quando tentou salvá-la de Jamian imaginou que pudesse estar tão apaixonado por ela, já que estava apenas tentando proteger Athena. Como que nunca percebeu o quando gostava dela? Como nunca percebeu o quanto queria que ela estivesse sempre com ele... Como naquele dia...

– Seiya, eu te amo... – ela murmurou de novo, fazendo Seiya levar as mãos nos ombros dela e a afastar de si, encarando-a.

Estava sendo muito difícil a ambigüidade que se encontrava. Antes, quando não sabia do sentimento de Saori, estava decidido a ficar com Shina, mas agora... Com Saori tão indefesa em seus braços, não queria mais largá-la. Não queria trocá-la por Shina.

– Saori... – ele enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos dela com o polegar, vendo-a estremecer com o toque dele.

Era agora. Teria que contar a verdade e ficar com ela, ou mentir e deixar que ela se case. Pensou em todos os momentos em que a salvara e que estiveram juntos, antes dele cometer a burrice de ir embora para o Japão sem ela. Sempre a amara e nunca se dera conta. Achou que o sentimento que tinha por ela era apenas de um cavaleiro para uma deusa, mas não era, e percebeu isso tarde demais.

– Saori... Eu te amo... – ele pronunciou com voz falhada, vendo-a abrir um sorriso esperançoso.

"_Saori ou Shina..."_. A mente do cavaleiro estava trabalhando rápido demais. O que ia fazer? Com que ia ficar? Amava Saori, mas Shina o amava... _"O que eu faço..."_. Ele fechou a mão em punho, tentando controlar o tremor. _"Devo agir com o coração e ficar com Saori, ou agir com a mente e ajudar Shina?"._

– Eu te amo... Como uma amiga... – as palavras escaparam dos lábios dele quase que involuntariamente. A razão havia falado mais alto, e ele optara por ajudar Shina. – Como a deusa que tenho o dever de proteger...

Ele a viu dar um passo para trás, olhando para ele como se fosse um fantasma e sentiu como se o chão lhe faltasse aos pés. Não poderia desamparar Shina na situação que ela se encontrava. Seria desumano de sua parte, ainda que sofresse em perder Saori.

– Saori, gosto de você como uma amiga... – ele embargou a voz. Como estava sendo difícil dizer aquilo para ela. Além de estar se enganando, estava enganando a mulher que amava. – Nada mais...

– Seiya... – ela cobriu as mãos com o rosto, chorando amargamente.

– Quero que me prometa uma coisa – ele falou, segurando-a pela cintura e puxando para perto de si, fazendo-a tirar a mão do rosto e olhá-lo. – Que você vai ser muito feliz.

– Não sei... – ela murmurou, tristemente. – Não sei se posso sem você.

– Você vai se casar com o Julian e ser muito feliz – ele sorriu, tentando passar conforto para ela. – Por nós... Por mim...

– Por você?

Ela acenou que _'sim' _e ele beijou a testa dela, delicadamente. Saori se afastou chorando, sendo seguida pelos olhos de Seiya. _"Deprimente..."_ ele sorriu fracamente, sentindo lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto ao vê-la ir embora lentamente e definitivamente. _"Nunca pensei que as coisas terminariam assim"._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

O vento estava soprando fortemente naquela noite de verão, balançando o vestido verde água que ela usava. A amazona fechou os olhos e tirou a máscara do rosto. Nem sabia mais porque a usava, todos já tinham visto seu rosto. Principalmente _ele..._

– Seiya... – ela falou, abrindo os olhos e ajeitando os cabelos que estavam sendo embaraçados pelo vento. Queria estar junto com ele e não tendo que se jogar naquele abismo.

Sempre foi tão fácil dar a vida por ele, mas ter que tirar sua própria vida para não ficar sem ele era tão agonizante. Estava sofrendo muito com tudo isso. Por que tinha se apaixonar logo por _ele_, sendo que Seiya só tinha olhos para _ela_? Por quê? Era muito injusto!

Olhou para o precipício escuro e deu um passo para frente. Não tinha mais que fazer, pois tiraria sua própria vida, mas também não tinha problema. Não tendo Seiya, sua vida não teria mais sentido, e a morte seria apenas um presente que estava se dando. Um presente amargo e vazio, mas mesmo assim sendo mais doce que ficar sem o cavaleiro que a viu sem máscara.

Respirou fundo e deu um passo para frente, inclinado o corpo para o abismo, dando um impulso com as pernas. Assim que sentiu os pés fora do chão, o vento bateu gelado em sua face, e quando sentiu que estava caindo, uma mão a segurou firmemente pelo braço.

– O que você está fazendo, Shina? – ela abriu os olhos arregalados ao ver Seiya que sorriu docemente para ela. – Estava pensando em se matar?

– Seiya, eu... – Shina falou, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem e o vento carregando as lágrimas que saíram de seus olhos. Suas pernas bambearam e seu coração disparou. Nunca estivera tão perto assim de Seiya. – Eu...

– Não se preocupe, não precisa tirar sua vida... – ele sorriu, enlaçando a cintura fina da menina e beijando os seus lábios carinhosamente, vendo-a arregalar os olhos, muito surpresa. – Vou ficar com você...

A amazona de Cobra não sabia o que fazer, e abraçou Seiya, chorando como se fosse uma criança. Seiya apertou o corpo da amazona contra o seu, ouvindo a menina soluçar. A amazona era sempre tão decidida e forte, mas estava parecendo tão _frágil _naquele momento. Tão _impotente._

– Fique calma... – ele falou próximo ao ouvido dela, e logo após beijando o seu pescoço. – Estou aqui com você.

– Eu te amo, Seiya – Shina falou, sentindo o coração pulsar veemente no peito e abraçou o cavaleiro de Pégasus, quase não acreditando que ele estava mesmo ali e dizendo que ficaria com ela. – Mas... Por que você está aqui, Seiya?

Ele não falou nada, apenas aproximou os lábios dos dela e a beijou, acariciando as suas costas, aprofundando o beijo à medida que Shina relaxava em seus braços, ficando mais calma. Seiya a beijou com todo o carinho que conseguia, passando a mão pelos cabelos soltos dela.

Seiya se afastou dela e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, ouvindo-a soluçar. Ela estava chorando, mas era um choro de alegria, pois finalmente estava com o seu amado cavaleiro de Pégasus. Ele viu Shina fechar os olhos e murmurar palavras de carinho para ele, mas não pensou em nenhum segundo em Saori. Estava _feliz_ com a decisão que tomara, afinal, sabia que tinha tomado a maior e mais difícil decisão de sua vida, e felizmente tomou a decisão certa. Ainda que não se amassem, Saori estaria feliz com Julian e ele feliz com Shina...

– Por você – ele sorriu, respondendo a pergunta de Shina, roçando os lábios dela com os seus, enquanto via a menina beijar seu tórax e se acomodar nele com um sorriso de satisfação estampado no rosto. – Por você...

_-_

_-_

"_**The End"**_

**-**

**-**

_**Início – 5 de Abril de 2005**_

_**Término – 8 de Abril de 2005**_

-

-

* * *

_**Notas da Autora – **Well, aqui está o final dessa fanfic. As pessoas que lêem minhas fanfics de Saint Seiya devem saber que meu casal favorito é Saori e Seiya, mas como essa história é um presente a uma grande amiga minha, Letícia, ele terminou com Shina._

_Espero que, apesar de não ser o fim que muitas pessoas gostariam ou esperavam, gostem do capítulo e digam o que acharam, certo?_

_Agradeço a minha amiga Priscilla Gilmore, que fez o favor de revisar a fic para mim. Beijos, Pri!_

_Eu encerro essa fanfic aqui, mas quem quiser ler outras histórias minhas, dêem uma passadinha no meu profile._

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
__Sayonara_


End file.
